


Chibiusa's Concert

by MiraculousStuff



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Chibiusa fluff, Concerts, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousStuff/pseuds/MiraculousStuff
Summary: “No, it’s not a school concert. Didn’t Chibiusa tell you that she was putting on her own show? They gave it to her for free because she’s performing as Sailor Chibi Moon.”“WHAT? How could Chibiusa get away with not telling ME?”





	1. Finding Out

**Author's Note:**

> After listening to The Real Sugar Baby for the gazillionth time, I decided to write a fanfic chronicling what would happen if Chibiusa really did perform that live.

“MAMO!” Usagi called as she ran to her boyfriend, her hair flowing in the wind.

“What, Usako?”, Mamoru said as he noticed his girlfriend running to him. It was a Saturday morning in the Juban district, and not many people were up yet.  _ What would Usagi want at this time? _

“I was just wondering if we could go on a date tonight, since Chibiusa told me she’s going to a concert tonight, so I won’t have to look after her.”

“Sorry, Usako, but I’m going to the same concert.”

Usagi’s cheeks turned red. “WHAT? You’re going on a date with our **FUTURE DAUGHTER?** ”

“No, don’t worry. It’s Chibiusa’s concert at the Tokyo Dome!”

“Her school must’ve paid a lot of money to get that just for a bunch of little kids singing lullabies.”

“No, it’s not a school concert. Didn’t Chibiusa tell you that she was putting on her own show? They gave it to her for free because she’s performing as Sailor Chibi Moon.”

“WHAT? How could Chibiusa get away with not telling ME?”

“She probably didn’t want you to know, Bunhead.” The couple laughed, and Usagi nodded. “CHIBIUSA! I don’t care if the tickets are a million yen, I need to see this just to laugh at it.”

 

At the Hikawa Shrine later that day, Usagi was telling the other Sailor Guardians about what Chibiusa was doing. “Using her status as a Sailor Guardian just to sing silly songs? That’s crazy!”

Minako said, “I knew about this. I already got tickets for all of us!” Usagi yelled, “MINAKO! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I thought you knew already!” 

The other Sailor Guardians were still laughing at the idea of Chibiusa having a concert, but they knew that they couldn’t take it seriously. Yet.


	2. The Concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited some lyrics in the song to make more sense, but this song was sung by Chibiusa's Cloverway voice actress and it's hilarious when you put it in the context I did.
> 
> Here's the link to it if you haven't heard it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2fUCqIxHd1Y

That night, as Usagi and her friends took their seats, they were shocked at how many people showed up. “How did Chibiusa get this many people?”, asked Usagi, staring at the sold out crowd. “She hasn’t even finished elementary school!”

“Sailor anything gets people, I guess.”, Ami said, staring happily down at the stage, which was covered with pink hearts. 

 

A few minutes passed, and the lights dimmed after that. The stadium was pitch black for a couple seconds.

“Put your hands together for the pretty guardian in training who fights for love and justice, Sailor Chibi Moon!”   
_ Was that… _

The music started, and the spotlight came to reveal Sailor Chibi Moon- and Tuxedo Mask.

_ MAMO? _

 

Sailor Chibi Moon: Alright

Test-test-test-test

Hello?

Are we ready to go here?

Ahem, may I have your attention please?

 

Tuxedo Mask: What?

 

Sailor Chibi Moon: May I have your attention please?

 

Tuxedo Mask: Yeah!

 

Sailor Chibi Moon: Will the real sugar baby please speak up?

We're gonna have a problem here!

 

Y'all act like you've never heard a little girl before

Jaws all on the floor

Acting like you can buy me in a sugar store

 

Tuxedo Mask: Cha-ching

 

Sailor Chibi Moon: Cruising the halls

You must be looking for more

Cuz I'm bigger than that

And I won’t be stuck on the floor

Haha-haha-haha

 

Tuxedo Mask: What you laughing at?

 

Sailor Chibi Moon: Your all talking like, oh wait, no way! You're kidding!

She didn't just sound like I think she did did she?

 

Tuxedo Mask: Yeah yeah yeah!

 

Sailor Chibi Moon: Hey-Hey-Hey where's chibi?

 

Tuxedo Mask: Where you at?

 

Sailor Chibi Moon: I'm right here! Sleeping in Venus's pocket!

Tee-hee

Sugar-sugar-sugar-sugar-sugar sugar-baby, sugar-baby!

 

I'm sugar baby, the real sugar baby

All you other sugar babies are just imitating

So won’t the real sugar baby please jump up,

Please jump up, please jump up!

Cuz I'm sugar baby, the real sugar baby

All you other sugar babies are just imitating

So won’t the real sugar baby please jump up,

Please jump up, please jump up!

 

Tuxedo Mask: Woah!

 

Sailor Chibi Moon: Look at her, walking around with her own crew,

Mercury and Mars and Jupiter too!

She's so clumsy though!

 

Tuxedo Mask: what?

 

Sailor Chibi Moon: Yeah!

 

Tuxedo Mask: That's my girl yo!

 

Sailor Chibi Moon: And there's a million of us just like me,

Fuss like me, just aren’t cool enough-

Oh! I would never say that!

 

Tuxedo Mask: Chibi!

 

Sailor Chibi Moon: Dress like me, walk like me, have hair like me

And might just be the next best thing, but not quite me!

 

I'm sugar baby, the real sugar baby

All you other sugar babies are just imitating

So won’t the real sugar baby please jump up,

Please jump up, please jump up!

Cuz I'm sugar baby, the real sugar baby

All you other sugar babies are just imitating

So won’t the real sugar baby please jump up,

Please jump up, please jump up!

 

Oh and could the rest of you please lie down

'Cuz I can't see anything, thanks!

Sugar-sugar-sugar-sugar-sugar sugar-baby, sugar-baby!

 

The applause was deafening, but Usagi had her jaw wide open. 

_ WAS THAT A DISS TRACK FOR ME? _

_ AND MAMO PARTICIPATED IN IT? _

 

The next day, there was a knock on Mamoru’s door. He opened it, and Usagi was standing there.

“Was that a diss track for me that you openly participated in? Bad boyfriend!”

“I only did it because I got bribed!”   
“For what?”   
“The Tuxedo Mask plush at the game center than I can never get!”

“YOU DISSED YOUR GIRLFRIEND FOR A PLUSHHHHHHH?”


End file.
